This relates generally to measuring temperature in connection with microelectronic packages and components.
The effects of temperature on microelectronic packages and components may be various. Many packaging processes involve the application of elevated temperatures. These elevated temperatures may adversely affect components, including the integrated circuit chip within the package. In addition, the packages may be exposed to various other temperature effects which may have an impact on the packaged components. Also, the integrated circuits themselves can be exposed to various temperature conditions.
It is known how to integrate integrated circuit temperature sensors within an overall integrated circuit. Temperature readings can be obtained from serpentine, integrated temperature sensors. However, the accuracy of these measurements may, in some cases, be limited. Moreover, the temperature sensors may take up a relatively significant percentage of the overall available integrated circuit space. Also, in some cases, the places at which such temperature sensors can be formed are limited. Namely, there are generally limited to areas of sufficient size that can receive such an integrated element.